Software-controlled cameras have become a ubiquitous part of the public space (for example, surveillance cameras) as well as consumer's private lives (for example, device-integrated cameras). However, they are also vulnerable to malicious software designed to take unauthorized control to obtain data or images. In addition, the camera owner is typically initially unaware that their device has been compromised. Conventional techniques to thwart unauthorized control of cameras have been ineffective for multiple reasons, including users intentionally or inadvertently disengaging protection mechanisms (for instance, latches or covers) and malware detection software being out of date or circumvented by hackers.